


Making up for it

by andrewminyrd



Category: The Ultimate Sidemen, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dry Humping, M/M, alex is a top? who would have thought, harry enjoys it though, wroetoallexx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrewminyrd/pseuds/andrewminyrd
Summary: Harry has always been curious about boys. So when he meets Alex at a party he takes his chance.
Relationships: Alex Elmslie/Harry Lewis
Comments: 11
Kudos: 58





	Making up for it

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a weird pairing, but I just wanted to write about my two faves.
> 
> If you're only here for the smut, skip ahead to the 3 asterisks(***).

Harry plops down two pints of beer on the table. Alex gratefully takes one. “Where are the others?”

“Don’t know.” Harry shrugs. “Still waiting I guess.” He takes a sip of his beer. It’s nice and cold and he is glad for its alcoholic contents. He knows Alex a bit, but not too well. Definitely not well enough that he would be comfortable having a whole conversation just the two of them. Luckily, Alex talks enough for the both of them. He is currently complaining about how terrible quarantine has been.

“No footy!” He makes an exaggerated hand motion and lets his eyes get all big. “And then my ex fucking broke up with me. I mean it was pretty much entirely my fault, so I can’t really blame her. I think I didn’t talk to her in weeks and she shockingly took offence to that. Oh well…” He sighs.

“You got dumped too? Hear, hear brother.” He holds out his glass to Alex to cheers to that.

“Really?” Alex raises his eyebrows in surprise but nonetheless clinks his glass to Harry’s. “Because of quarantine as well?”

“Nah.” Harry shakes his head. “It hasn’t been going well for a while now. At least in her eyes. And quarantine apparently helped her to see things more clearly, as she put it.” He rolls his eyes to signify “Women, right?”.

Alex laughs. “That sounds almost worse than I had it. I got shouted at over the phone. And not even my phone. She called George because I didn’t pick up. While she was breaking up with me George was standing there awkwardly waiting to get his phone back. It was awful, god.” He snickers, clearly quite embarrassed but seemingly over the worst of it.

“I’ll do you one better. Katie broke up with me at my parents’ house. And her plane only left the next day. So, we still had to spend the night together. Imagine me begging her not to do this and then having to make up the couch in my room for me to sleep on. She could probably hear me crying myself to sleep, for fuck’s sake.”

“Women are horrible. No consideration for us poor lads”, Alex jokes, shaking his head in mock disapproval.

“Well, at least you got other options.” Harry nods at Alex while taking a swig.

“What d’you mean?” Alex frowns, puzzled.

“I mean guys. Don’t you like guys too?”

“Oh”, understanding dawns on his face. “Well, yes. But there isn’t really much, uhm, opportunity.” A little redness creeps into his cheeks. “I don’t know that many guys that like guys. And to be honest I'm not a big fan of lipsing strangers.”

“Oh, right.” Harry doesn’t really know what to say to that. “I don’t know if I like it. I guess I have to find out for myself as well.”

“Boys?” Alex’s confused frown makes a comeback.

“No, no, no!” Harry’s hands fly up in a defensive gesture. “I mean hooking up with strangers! Not boys, no.” 

“Alright, no need to get so upset”, Alex says with a disdainful look.

“I didn’t mean to… I was just clarifying.” Harry tries to mend his thoughtlessly spoken words.

“No, it’s alright. I know what you mean”, Alex says with a wave of his hand, but through gritted teeth. 

Harry can't help but notice the chagrin in his voice. He tries to say something again but then Alex announces, “Look, there they are” and points at Ethan, Cal, James and their other football mates. Without looking at him again, Alex leaves the table to join them. Harry hurriedly downs the rest of his beer and walks after them.

“You’re all welcome to come to my place.” Harry catches Cal saying. “Our place I mean.” He grins and pulls Harry in by his shoulder. “We’ll have a little after-party. Or rather pre-drinks since it’s only ten.”

Because of Covid, the pubs are closing at ten pm, but no one is in the mood to go home already. Cal leans down to ask, “We still have some beer, right Harry?”

Harry just nods, still thinking about the conversation he had just had with Alex or rather its abrupt ending. Without hurry, the group starts walking towards their flat.

He hadn’t meant to insult Alex’s sexuality by aggressively denying it. There is nothing wrong with a little bisexuality. Covertly, he looks over to the other boy who is now walking with James Marriot and exaggeratedly gesturing to emphasize the story he is telling. His hands flopping about looks almost cute in the low streetlight. Harry forces his gaze away.

In all honesty, Harry would have loved to continue the conversation. He is a little – let’s call it fascinated – by the whole notion of being attracted to any gender. Like, he wants to know how Alex figured it out. Or if it feels different liking a man than a woman. Exactly how does sex with a man work? How does one go about figuring out if you’re a top or a bottom? What does a flat hard chest underneath your palm feel like? Do a boy’s lips feel softer? Harry bites down on his own to stop himself from sighing.

Back at the flat, his friends scatter all over the living room, taking beers from the fridge and plopping themselves down on various surfaces. Someone puts on a Spotify playlist that consists mainly of 2000’s hip hop tunes. Harry finds Alex sitting on a couch, nipping at a beer and staring into the distance. Harry looks around to find James deep in conversation with someone he doesn’t even know the name of. Deciding this is the perfect opportunity, he sits down next to Alex and opens his mouth. But nothing comes out. Alex continues to stare at him expectantly.

Harry gulps down some air and finally starts out with, “I’m sorry for earlier.” He grips Alex’s upper arm and turns him a little towards himself to show his sincerity. “I didn’t mean to offend you. And I didn’t mean to depict your sexuality as something bad. I really don’t mind it.”

“Why? Is it something to mind?” Alex still doesn’t seem placated.

“No? I mean yes? What do you want me to say?” Harry is out of his depths.

To his relief though, Alex grins. “I’m just fucking with you. I know what you mean. And I truly appreciate the apology. Most people would have just left it.” He takes a swig from his beer bottle, looking pensive. 

Harry can tell he wants to say some more but is holding it back. “They would have?”, he gently prods him.

“Yeah, I’m used to that, it’s fine. It’s really nice to be out and all that but sometimes it’s pretty isolating. Especially in our circles. I’m just the weird gay kid to you and your friends, aren’t I?”, Alex says defeatedly, his mouth downturned.

“No, don’t say that!” Harry cannot resist giving the poor boy a hug. Alex seems taken aback. Harry’s friends wouldn’t have been surprised, since they were the ones always calling him a handsy or “huggy” drunk. He releases Alex but keeps a hand on the couch behind Alex’s head. “If it comforts you, you’re merely the weird commentary Youtuber who’s friends with WillNE in our circle.” He gives Alex a small smile.

Alex laughs at that. “Weird?”, he asks with a crooked grin.

“I mean, you did basically call JJ the grinch in one of your videos.”

With a laugh, Alex admits, “True that.” He gives Harry a daring look. “Does that mean you watch my videos?”

‘Only the ones you look especially cute in’, is the first thing that pops into Harry’s head. “Sometimes”, is what he says though.

Their knees are touching because Harry can’t ever be bothered to sit in a normal position. Alex looks down at them but doesn’t move his leg. Neither does Harry.

“I watch your videos too, you know. I particularly enjoy those with ChrisMD”, says Alex.

“Yeah? You fancy him?”

“Well, I do like his abs. But what I like even better is his book.”

Harry laughs at his easy sarcasm. “It’s a brilliant book, isn’t it.”

They gaze at each other lazily, the drinks making their eyes heavy. Alex brushes his fingers through his hair, trying to fix the parting but effectively making it messier.

“Imma go use your bathroom, if I may?”, says Alex, pointing to the hallway door with his thumb.

“Sure, go ahead”, says Harry though reluctant to let him go.

However, he changes his mind when Alex gets up and turns his back on him. Harry’s gaze strays to Alex’s backside. That boy most definitely has a nice bum, especially in those joggers. He watches him move across the room and quickly makes a brash decision.

Harry gets up from the couch and follows Alex into the hallway. He taps him on the shoulder. “Hey, there’s a bathroom upstairs. You don’t have to wait for Behz to finish up. Who knows how long that will take.” He isn’t even sure there is anyone in this bathroom.

“Oh, thanks”, responds Alex, admittedly a little perplexed. He follows him up the stairs, nonetheless.

***  
When Harry opens the door, Alex abruptly halts at the doorstep and looks at him aghast. “But this is your bedroom?”

“Yeah, it has an en suite. The toilet is right behind that door.” Harry motions for Alex to step in.

As soon as Alex has closed the bathroom door behind him, Harry turns around to lock his bedroom door. And then unlocks it again. He doesn’t want Alex to feel trapped. He isn’t even quite sure what he is doing up here. What was he thinking? He rakes his fingers through his hair and is almost tempted to go back down when the bathroom door opens again and Alex steps out.

“You didn’t have to wait for me. I can find my way back down just fine.” Alex gives him a puzzled look.

Harry swallows. “I know.” He takes a step towards Alex.

Alex still has his beer bottle in one hand. Harry reaches out to grab it by its neck and pulls it away from Alex’s body.

He takes another step closer. Alex doesn’t budge. He just looks up at him through his dark lashes, waiting to see what Harry does next. Harry takes his free hand and places it on Alex’s face, slowly moving his thumb over his cheekbone.

“Harry?” Alex blinks, a little dazed.

“Alex”, Harry mumbles against his lips before finally finally kissing him. Alex’s lips are just as soft as he’d imagined them. And his hand on Harry’s waist is gentler than he could have ever dreamed. Their fingers on the bottle intertwine and it clatters to the floor. Harry doesn’t care about spilt beer. He cares about Alex’s lips parting to let his tongue slip in. He cares about the texture of Alex’s hair underneath his fingers. He cares about pushing Alex into the wall and pinning his hand over his head.

Alex lets out a small moan and pulls Harry closer. Harry obliges willingly, pushing his whole body on Alex. Their kisses grow in intensity, Harry’s mouth wandering to his jaw, to his neck, coaxing more delicious gasps from Alex. Harry wants to give Alex’s neck the treatment it deserves but there is just too much fabric in the way. Alex clearly has the same thought and pushes Harry away to take his hoodie off.

While Alex struggles out of the hoodie, Harry quickly locks the door. As he turns back around, he notices that Alex has unfortunately kept his T-shirt on. The look in his eyes makes up for it though. Their usually brilliant blue is almost fully black. His lips are slightly parted and red and puffy from all the kissing. And with his hair all messed up he looks like a damn sex god. “Fuck me”, Harry pants.

“I'm planning to.” Alex’s evil grin makes Harry want to beg for it. But mercifully he doesn’t have to.

Alex lets his hoodie drop to the floor and steps over to Harry. He doesn’t dare move. Alex puts a deliberate hand on his chest and shoves, successfully forcing him to fall back on the bed. But Alex doesn’t do him the favour of crawling after him even though Harry so desperately needs it.

“Please, Alex, for god’s sake”, whimpers Harry. He watches as Alex slowly removes his shoes, taking his time with climbing onto the bed and placing his knees on either side of Harry’s thighs. He leans down to Harry’s face, his hair obscuring the fervent glint in his eyes. 

“Alex”, croaks Harry. At last Alex’s mouth crashes down on his, hot and needy. All Harry can focus on are Alex’s lips on his and the thin layer of fabric separating his wandering fingers from Alex’s naked skin. The way their bodies press together makes Harry feel feverish. When Alex’s hand slips underneath his jumper and grazes Harry’s stomach, a loud moan escapes his lips.

Frantically he removes the jumper to let Alex’s hands have free reign. Alex sits up to give him some space and in doing so straddles Harry, making their groins rub against each other. Even when he leans back down to kiss him the pressure just increases, becoming almost painful.

Alex’s lips find his neck and trace a deliciously wet trail down his chest until his tongue reaches Harry’s nipples. With slow circles, he coaxes a wretched “Fuck!” out of Harry. He can't help himself. The boy knows his way around a man’s body. 

Harry draws Alex back up to him to kiss his beautiful face some more. One hand firmly placed in his hair to hold him as close as possible, the other runs down Alex’s slim body to explore every part of him. To Harry’s delight, he can easily slip his hand under the waistband of Alex’s joggers. His ass feels just as firm and lovely as it had looked inside his trousers. Harry grabs onto it, eliciting a small moan from Alex as he presses their hips closer together.

It feels all too much but not quite enough. Harry desperately needs to feel Alex’s skin on his. “Take your shirt off”, he mumbles in between kisses. Alex pauses.

“Please”, Harry pants.

Alex sits up and lifts his shirt over his head. Mesmerised, Harry lightly places his fingers on his hip, tracing them up naked skin. He can feel each rib underneath his fingertips, feel the heat coming off Alex’s worked up body. His hand rests at the nape of Alex’s neck, his thumb gently caressing his jawline.

“God, you’re beautiful”, slips from Harry’s lips before he can stop himself. Alex unexpectedly rewards him with a crooked smile, revealing his slightly lopsided teeth. This might just be the most adorable thing Harry’s ever seen. He pulls himself up to plant a kiss on that stupid little miracle of nature.

Alex is now basically sitting in his lap, effectively minimising the distance between their hard-ons, making the friction unbearable. He can seemingly tell just from looking at Harry’s face how close he is to coming. Eagerly, he seizes the opportunity to thrust his hips back and forth.

“Alex”, Harry whimpers against his lips. “I… I’m…” Before being able to finish his sentence, he feels a slick warmness in his pants. “Fuck, I'm sorry.”

Harry feels rather like a preteen at having creamed his pants. But Alex just curls his index finger beneath Harry’s chin, lifting it up. He looks at him intently with those dark blue eyes and breathes, “Me next.”

That’s an order Harry is more than willing to follow. He reaches down between their bodies, keeping one hand on the back of Alex’s head, pressing their foreheads together. While he’s stroking Alex’s dick through the fabric, he watches every expression unfolding on his face. Alex looks straight at him, panting faster and faster. Harry swallows as Alex’s face contorts and the most delicious moan rolls from his lips.

As wetness spreads under his fingers, Harry is certain he is willing to do anything to see that look on the other boy’s face again.

Harry lets Alex slump against his body and gently sinks back onto the bed, Alex’s head resting on his chest. Softly, he brushes his fingers through Alex’s hair, smiling to himself.

Alex raises his head a few inches and smiles at him cheekily. “You're forgiven.”

“What?” Harry’s genuine confusion shows on his face.

“For your comments earlier. You definitely more than made up for them.” Alex nuzzles his face into Harry’s neck.

“Oh? Well, I'm glad you have so graciously pardoned my sins.” He pulls Alex closer to himself. “It’s not like they are totally irrelevant now, don’t you think?”

“So, you admit to liking boys now?”, Alex asks lazily.

“Well, you are an exceptionally attractive specimen. I don’t know about the rest of them.”

Alex laughs and rolls over to the other side of the bed. “I think we should go back down.” 

“Noo, why!” Harry tries to pull Alex back, but he is already out of bed. 

“We don’t want them to start missing us, do we?” Alex finds his discarded shirt and pulls it over his head. It does absolutely nothing to cover the big stain on his trousers though.

“Jesus wait, I’ll lend you some of mine.” Harry rolls out of the sheets and pulls some grey jogging pants from his dresser. He hands them to him and adds, “I’d give you underwear too, but I doubt mine would fit you.”

“Why?” Alex raises his eyebrows suggestively. “You think your dick is so much bigger than mine?”

Harry now knows that to be absolutely incorrect. “No silly, it would just fall down your non-existent belly.”

He turns around to pull out some new trousers for himself but doesn’t miss the chance to glance over his shoulders at Alex’s naked backside. Once his own trousers are in place, he devotes his attention to Alex’s. They hang loosely around his hips, threatening to fall down at any given moment. Harry wraps the drawstrings around his fingers and pulls, thereby not only tightening Alex’s trousers but also pulling him closer to himself.

He looks at his flushed face for a moment before leaning down and kissing him. Alex’s hand wanders over his still naked chest, the other reaching out to his neck, pulling him down.

To Harry’s dismay, Alex pulls away after a minute and repeats, “We should really go back. Should I go first?”

Reluctantly, Harry lets go of him. “Yeah, that’s probably less suspicious.”

“What’s our cover story?”

“Hmm”, Harry muses, swiping at Alex’s lower lip, trying to make it look less red. “Let’s tell them we were playing FIFA.”

“But then why wouldn’t we come down together?”

“Maybe we should.” Alex’s hair is beyond fixing, even though Harry tries. “No, you know what? Say I fell asleep. Too much beer.”

“Fine.” Alex grabs his hoodie and heads to the door. Harry stands there with empty arms, looking forlorn. Alex’s hand is on the door handle.

“Alex?”, Harry calls out, itching the right side of his chest.

“Hmm?” Alex turns back around.

“Please don’t let this have been a one-off thing”, pleads Harry, his voice a little unsteady.

Alex gives him a warm smile but says nothing. Harry looks after him as he turns to walk downstairs.


End file.
